


Доказательство в крови

by Tersie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Children, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Она должна задать Учителю важный вопрос.





	1. дитя, которое я уничтожу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Proof in Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160261) by [machinewithoutfeelings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machinewithoutfeelings/pseuds/machinewithoutfeelings). 



> Альтернативная ветка сюжета к основному фанфику "The Proof of It All" от machinewithoutfeelings, начинающаяся с пятой главы.
> 
> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)

Дни Эш тянулись почти одинаково, особенно когда Учитель был на задании.

Она проснулась в 06:00, дольше ей спать не позволялось. На практике никто не следил за ее распорядком, но Эш точно знала, что _ему_ станет известно. В любом случае она уже привыкла. Она примет горячий душ, заплетет в косу длинные темные волосы и наденет форму для тренировки. В 06:30 она съест завтрак, который дроиды принесут в ее комнату. Она никогда не ела в общих столовых — это не нравилось Учителю Рену. Эш не должна общаться с Рыцарями — они гораздо старше, и он опасался, что ее избалуют.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты росла неженкой, — сказал бы Учитель.

Он отсутствовал уже почти три недели, хотя Эш знала, ей нужно занимать себя делами. Она практиковалась, училась и тренировалась, ведь он бы рассердился, если бы какой-то из ее навыков дал слабину, и это не на шутку пугало ее — увидеть его сердитым. Спарринговать с дроидом, конечно, совсем не то, что с настоящим противником, и она мечтала, чтобы Учитель вернулся поскорее. Ее одиннадцатый день рождения стремительно приближался, и Эш наконец набралась решимости задать мучающий ее вопрос.

Уже давно она помышляла об этом, но не осмеливалась спросить, пока уверенность в ней не окрепла окончательно. Мелочная оплошность влекла за собой последствия, и доведись ей ошибиться — ее будет мучить не только стыд, но и  _он_  сам заставит ее заплатить за ошибку. И, скорее всего, разозлится, рассуждала Эш, но риск оправдается, если она получит настоящий ответ — хотя бы раз.

В свой день рождения она проснулась еще до того, как прозвонил будильник. Автоматическое освещение еще не включилось, и Эш села на кровати в кромешной темноте, пытаясь представить, как будет складываться разговор. Нужно все как следует выстроить. Если ей удастся сказать все правильно, может, он пойдет на уступку и ответит, вместо того чтобы рассердиться и заставить ее тренироваться до изнеможения. Или даже хуже — запрет ее в комнате. Он уже делал так раньше.

И все же он никогда не причинял ей вреда. Эш понимала это с малых лет, хотя не до конца осознавала. Она видела, как он срывался на других людях, видела, как он душил их или кидал в стены. Его световой меч всегда оставался при нем — постоянная угроза тем, кто рискнет _расстроить_  его. Эш довелось наблюдать, как он зарубил разом несколько человек этим нестабильным красным клинком. Все в ней трепетало при мысли о собственном световом мече, но она понимала — она еще слишком мала.

Может, теперь, когда ей исполнилось целых одиннадцать… 

Это будет вторым пунктом в списке вещей для обсуждения.

Учитель Рен всегда говорил о своем намерении сделать ее сильной, лишенной слабостей, и все же до сих пор он не прививал ей навыков, которые, по мнению Эш, были ей наиболее полезны. Естественно, она могла сражаться. Она прекрасно усвоила галактическую историю и учения Темной стороны. И все равно, когда дело доходило до реального применения теоретических навыков в убийстве врагов, Эш ощущала себя ущербной. 

Он все еще считал ее маленьким ребенком.

Эш ела свой завтрак, когда почувствовала его приближение — и начала запихивать в себя еду в три раза быстрее. Предчувствие подсказывало ей: он вернется сегодня, и ко времени, когда дверь распахнулась, ее тарелка блестела чистотой. Эш вскочила со своего места за небольшим столиком и вытерла рот тыльной стороной ладони.

Вид шлема успокоил ее.

— Вам следует взять меня с собой в следующий раз, — сказала Эш вместо приветствия. — Я умею обращаться с бластером, вы же знаете.

Он уставился на нее — Эш прекрасно научилась практиковать считывание эмоций, не видя лица. Движение тела, легкий наклон глухого шлема. Учитель Рен явно был в приподнятом настроении, даже отличном, ткань его мантии зашуршала, движением руки он пригласил ее следовать за ним.

— Или, если вы не хотите доверить мне бластер, мы можем поупражняться с другим оружием, — пару раз Эш довелось подержать световой меч Учителя, и ей льстила оказанная честь всякий раз, когда он позволял ей это. 

Вслух, само собой, никто не решался упоминать о ее особом положении, но определенно никому из Рыцарей не позволялось практиковаться с оружием Учителя Рена. Он не проводил с ними дни, исследуя пути Силы. Его нескрываемый интерес в обучении Эш вызывал неприязненные чувства едва ли не у каждого из Рыцарей Рен — она давно приняла это как факт. Большинство из них были достаточно умны, чтобы держать свою ревность при себе, но Эш запомнился Лоран Рен, бывший Рыцарь, осмелившийся выразить свое неудовольствие в пределах слышимости Учителя и ее самой. Ей в ту пору было не больше шести. Они шли мимо зала, где заседали Рыцари, и возмущенный голос Лорана Рена разносился по коридору.

— _…слишком занят маленькой пиздой! Случись что, он всегда может ощенить другую сучку…_

Рыцаря швырнуло в стену до того, как он успел закончить мысль. Учитель Рен невидимым захватом вжал его в каменную плиту, пока подходил к нему, с отчетливым ощущением клубящейся угрозы, с Эш за спиной. Тогда в первый раз ей довелось увидеть истинную глубину могущества Учителя, и она завораживала Эш. Она следила, как отчаянно борется Лоран Рен, тщетно пытаясь вырваться из хватки, которой физически не существовало. Она наблюдала за его выпученными глазами и кожей, стремительно терявшей цвет, и тем, как его рывки становились все слабее и слабее.

Когда он кулем повалился на пол, Эш ощутила необъяснимый прилив радости и гордости. Учитель сделал это для ее защиты, она знала, хотя и не совсем понимала первопричину произошедшего. Более того, она гордилась, что Учитель настолько могущественен, ведь однажды она последует его примеру. Ее не пугал вид мертвого человека. Рано или поздно ей предстоит увидеть их много. Своей рукой она сокрушит врагов во славу Верховного Лидера. Во славу Учителя Рена.

Сегодня, стоит заметить, от волнения она не смогла бы нанести ни одного удара Учителю. Эш пыталась контролировать дыхание, пыталась противиться позыву в десятый раз метнуть в него тренировочный меч и добиться лишь того, что Учитель Рен, отразив ее попытку, снова сбил бы ее с ног. 

_Не сегодня, сегодня ты будешь очень хорошей, все должно быть правильным сегодня, сегодня все должно быть совершенным._

Учитель Рен стоял над Эш, пока она поднималась с пола. Эш знала, она довольно высокая, хотя никогда не видела других девочек ее возраста и не имела возможности сравнить, но Учитель все еще возвышался над ней, заставляя ее чувствовать себя маленьким ребенком. Она попыталась согнать с себя угрюмый вид после поражения.

— Ты справишься, — сказал Учитель. — Я взрослый мужчина, а тебе одиннадцать. И ты уже делаешь б _о_ льшие успехи, чем я в твои годы.

Эш просияла — даже не от похвалы, а от упоминания ее возраста. Она знала, это не случайность, а тонкий намек на то, что он помнил о ее дне рождения, и почувствовала себя польщенной.

— Только благодаря вашим наставлениям, Учитель Рен, — сейчас, несмотря на неудачу в бою, Эш едва могла удержаться от широкой улыбки.

— Ладно, хватит об этом, — Учитель Рен счел ее поведение чересчур льстивым, чересчур дерзким. — Иди помойся и садись за учебу. Вечером я присоединюсь к тебе за ужином.

Эш поспешила вернуться в свою комнату и приняла самый быстрый душ из возможных. Расчесав волосы и решив дать им высохнуть самим, она принялась за уроки, взяв датапад и устроившись на кровати. Сперва она взялась за историю, свой самый любимый предмет, но трудно было удержать блуждающие мысли. Чтобы успокоиться, она позволила себе немножко помедитировать.

На нем не было шлема, когда он пришел к ней, само собой, чтобы поесть, ему нужно было его снять. И все же прошло уже порядком времени с тех пор, как она видела его лицо. Она оставалась благодарной и за это, изучая каждую его черточку, чувствуя себя все более и более уверенно.

— Могу я задать вопрос, Учитель Рен? — Эш сложила и развернула салфетку на коленях. Она едва притронулась к еде, пусть перед ней и стояли самые любимые блюда. Ее желудок слишком реагировал на нервозность. Учитель, похоже, все еще пребывал в достаточно хорошем настроении — она вела себя безупречно, весь-весь день, лишь бы удостовериться, что он останется довольным к нужному времени.

— Вы мой отец? — Не было необходимости в сбивчивых вступлениях: те, вероятнее всего, окажутся запинающимися и бессвязными. Не лучший способ обратиться к Учителю Рену.

Его вилка замерла в воздухе, и Эш затаила дыхание.

— Объясни, почему ты спрашиваешь.

Подготовленный список доказательств пронесся перед ее глазами, начиная с самых вещественных: ее уши, нос, его особенное обращение с ней, слухи, то, о чем шептались кругом — и не назвала ни одного из них. Вместо этого Эш почувствовала, как что-то закололо в груди, и отвернулась, чтобы он не увидел подступивших к глазам слез. _«Ты должна контролировать себя_ , — велела она себе, — _ты будешь спокойной и рациональной»._

— Я чувствую, — сказала она наконец. — Я чувствую это в Силе.

И это было правдой, хотя она не признавалась в этом даже себе, до этого самого момента. Ей больше не требовалось ответа Учителя.

— Это так, — продолжила она, сморгнув слезы и подняв голову. — Я знаю. Почему вы мне никогда не говорили?

— Я не считал, что детали твоего зачатия имеют значение, — спокойно ответил он. — Что это меняет в наших отношениях? Ты все еще моя Ученица, а я все еще твой Учитель. Это единственное, что ты должна видеть во мне. Все остальное — слабость. — Никто и не заметил бы мельчайшего изменения в его голосе, но Эш провела почти всю жизнь с этим человеком. Она слышала еле заметный надрыв, необычайную мягкость для него. — Обращайся я с тобой как с моей… моей дочерью — это не пошло бы тебе на пользу. Если бы ты видела во мне отца, это превратилось бы в яд. Ты бы взрастила в себе опасное сопереживание ко мне. А мне нужно, чтобы ты оставалась твердой. А в этом нет места для… любви.

Он прав. И Эш не чувствовала себя глупой из-за заданного вопроса. Это то, что ей было необходимо знать.

— Я смогу не обращать внимания, — пообещала она. — Я просто хотела узнать.

Она пыталась игнорировать, с какой гордостью забилось сердце, гордостью от крови ее Учителя в венах, и теперь она _знала_ это точно. Крови, осознала Эш, великого ситха Дарта Вейдера. Семейные отношения превращают людей в слабых, но подтверждение ее родства заставило ее чувствовать себя сильнее.

— Хорошо, — подытожил он. — Привязанности вроде таких рано или поздно… Их очень сложно переломить. Я не хочу этого для тебя.

— Конечно, Учитель.

Они закончили ужин в молчании, и, полностью насытившись, Эш не могла удержаться, чтобы мысленно не накидать десяток дополнительных вопросов на место одного. « _Оставь их_ », — убедила себя Эш, хотя мозг быстро добавил подсознательное « _на потом_ ». Другие вопросы подождут. Она наслаждалась тихим спокойствием, в котором они сидели и просто ужинали, и, кроме того, она не знала точно, на какое именно количество вопросов хочет услышать ответы. 

Тот самый, который она пыталась отчаянно подавить, нес в себе гнетущее зерно сомнения в том, что ответ окажется радостным:

« _Если ты мой отец, то где тогда моя мать?»_


	2. если попробуешь дать ей свободу

Когда она проснулась, волосы были липкими от крови. Крови, ей не принадлежащей.

На нее смотрела какая-то пожилая женщина. Эш сразу попробовала вскочить, но быстро осознала, что руки привязаны к стулу. Но все равно подергала ими, убеждаясь, что связана крепко. И огляделась. Кабинет был маленьким, хорошо освещенным. У дверей — двое рослых здоровяков — _повстанческое отродье_! — Эш поняла, что угодила именно в их лапы.

_Глупая, глупая!_

— Держись рядом, — бросил Учитель. Ему так не хотелось брать ее с собой, но миссия обещала быть легкой. Никто не ждал, что на планете окажется Сопротивление и возьмет их в тиски. Эш силилась вспомнить, что случилось потом, но память как будто сражалась с волей, сражалась до боли, только в глазах стало щекотно от слез — которым она не позволила пролиться.

_Ты не слабая. Помни, кто ты._

— Меня зовут Лея, — представилась женщина, но она не была Леей. Эш узнала ее лицо. Она — _другая_. Перед ней стояла генерал Органа.

— Я твоя бабушка, — продолжила генерал. — Я не причиню тебе вреда.

— Ты лжешь! — закричала Эш. — Где Учитель Рен?

Но все собравшиеся молчали. Генерал посмотрела на них, и Эш вскинула голову. Незнакомые лица ничего не выражали. Наверное, они не знали, где он. Хотя он, конечно, уже знает, где она. Как же иначе. Вот почему они напуганы — и правильно. Она узрела его мощь, когда кто-то осмелился съязвить на ее счет — а уж что он сделает с теми, кто украл ее у него…

Генерал снова обернулась к ней. Не сразу, но она посмотрела на нее и тут же отвела взгляд. Лицо генерала Органы осунулось, она прикрыла глаза, когда заговорила:

— Кайло Рен мертв.

На секунду установилось молчание.

Слезы, которые Эш так хорошо сдерживала, брызнули из глаз.

— Ты лжешь! — воскликнула она сквозь сдавленные, недостойные рыдания. Из носа потекли сопли, глаза защипало. — Вы все лжецы! Мой Учитель убьет каждого из вас, когда явится за мной! — Мастер обязательно это сделает. Каким бы суровым он ни был, он всегда возвращался за ней, всегда оберегал. Она предвкушала, как он вихрем пронесется сквозь толпу сопротивленческого отребья со своим алым мечом, превращая этот сброд в груды дымящихся тел.

— Эш, — вздохнула Лея, _накрывая ее ладонь своей_. Эш видела, что ее глаза покраснели, в глубине пряталась затаенная боль. — Мы не лжем тебе, прими мои соболезнования. Я сожалею об этом больше, чем ты можешь понять.

—  _Мой отец ни за что бы не пал от руки подобных вам отбросов_! — Лею отбросило к стене, она никак не ожидала, что подпитываемая горем ярость выплеснется порывом Силы. Один из охранников подбежал к Лее — но та уже поднималась на ноги, отмахиваясь от него, другой же тем временем решительно наставил бластер на Эш.

— Немедленно уберите оружие! — возмутилась Лея. — Она — ребенок!

— Ребенок, способный убить нас, мэм, — пробурчал тот, но опустил бластер. — Она убила двоих наших мечом Кайло Рена.

Лжецы, проклятые лжецы, Эш потянулась к нему, но не почувствовала ничего, кроме тупой, разъедающей разум боли. И закричала — кричала и кричала, суча ногами и пытаясь выдернуть руки из пут. Где он, _куда делся_?! Эш потеряла способность дышать. Легкие горели. Сердце было выскоблено дочиста.

— Она покалечит себя, — услышала Эш голос генерала Органы. — Усыпите ее, будьте добры. Ради ее же блага.

Эш забилась еще сильнее, попыталась укусить повстанца, который шагнул к ней со шприцем. Кто-то стиснул ее, не давая рыпаться, и Эш ощутила легкий укол в руку — а потом кабинет затянуло туманом, и он стал далеким и темным.

***

Открыла глаза она все в той же комнате. Все так же привязанная к стулу. Генерала рядом не было, и на страже остался только один охранник.

Один. Да что с ними не так?

У Эш запершило в горле, она вспомнила о том, как кричала. О том, что случилось. Нет, _их ложь_ о том, что случилось.

— Эй, — подала она голос, и охранник аж подпрыгнул, вылупившись на нее, когда осознал, что она очнулась и обращается к нему. Он смотрел, выпучив глаза, словно его озадачило то, что она пришла в себя. Было что-то такое в его лице, в чем у Эш не получалось разобраться — и ей захотелось нырнуть в его разум, вытащить мысль, промелькнувшую на его лице, когда их взгляды встретились.

_— Ты должен научить меня! Ты должен!_

_— Я ничего **не должен**. Ты здесь не командуешь._

_— Я… Простите, Учитель. Да. Но… однажды вы планируете меня этому научить?_

_— Разумеется. Однажды ты овладеешь всем, чем знаю я, и даже большим. Но время еще не пришло. Погружаться в сознание других людей может быть очень опасно…_

— Очень хочется пить, — протянула Эш, и ее хриплый голос вполне соответствовал этому утверждению. — Не мог бы ты принести воды? И развязать меня?

Охранник еще мгновение смотрел на нее, потом моргнул и повернулся к небольшому консерватору в углу. Вытащил бутыль с водой и поставил на стол перед Эш.

— Мне приказали тебя не развязывать, — зачем-то признался он и уже через мгновение именно этим и занялся. — Сказали, что ты взбесишься и попытаешься меня убить.

« _Возможно_ », — мысленно согласилась Эш и потерла затекшие запястья.

Он не отходил от стола, и она подняла глаза. Было что-то в его взгляде: словно он хотел поговорить, но не знал, что сказать. Впрочем, Эш все равно не желала слушать, чем бы это ни оказалось. Какая разница, очередное вранье. Она открыла бутылку — холодную воду было почти больно глотать, но Эш осушила полбутылки в считанные секунды.

— Меня зовут Финн, — наконец представился мужчина, когда она опустила бутылку обратно на стол.

— Хорошо.

— Я знал твою мать, — вдруг выпалил он. — Она тебя очень любила, даже когда ты еще была у нее в животе.

Эш старательно подавила порыв взглянуть на него. Потребовалось немалое самообладание, чтобы не разинуть рот и не выплеснуть все вопросы, порожденные его заявлением. Вместо этого Эш уронила голову и молча села на стул. И провела рукой по распущенным, спутанным волосам, нащупывая засохшую кровь, мягко трогая ее подушечками пальцев.

— Он убил ее, чтоб ты знала, — не умолкал Финн. — Твой отец. Он убил твою мать.

Да как он _смел_!

— Наверное, она заслужила, — отрезала Эш, поднимая голову, чтобы встретить его взгляд. Но слова, тем не менее, оставили неприятный привкус во рту…

И больно задели этого Финна.

— Он был чудовищем. Абсолютно конченым чудовищем… Невыносимо смотреть на то, что он сотворил с тобой, — он глянул на нее так, словно Эш была чем-то нереальным, какой-то кошмарной версией той, о ком он когда-то заботился… всей душой.

— Ты любил ее. Мою мать, — она снова отвела взгляд, не желая более это чувствовать.

— Ее все любили, — тихо отозвался Финн — с отчетливой скорбью, и на миг Эш тоже поддалась ей. Ей захотелось узнать эту женщину, хотя бы немножко. Но она не подала виду, слушай его с показным равнодушием: — Как знать, может, даже он. Каким-то извращенным, ядовитым подобием любви.

_Мне нужно, чтобы ты оставалась твердой._

— Он _никого_ не любил, — Эш почувствовала жгучую боль в животе, как будто ее пытались расщепить изнутри. Болело _все_ : спина, руки, шея, желудок, легкие и сердце — словно ее избили до смерти и вывернули наизнанку. Боль становилась совершенно невыносимой каждый раз, когда она думала об Учителе. Надежда, что он вернется за ней, отказывалась умирать. Она почти видела, как он врывается сюда, убивает этого Финна одним махом, берет ее на руки, как маленькую, и несет в свой шаттл.

Ей просто хотелось вернуться к себе комнату, принять душ, смыть эту кровь с волос — _его кровь, его кровь_! И никогда-никогда не проситься с ним на миссию! Она бы осталась дома, в своей комнате, прилежно училась, тренировалась без писка и не задавала слишком много надоедливых вопросов — только бы он вернулся обратно. Вернулся и забрал ее домой… пожалуйста. _Пожалуйста, вернитесь, Учитель, ну пожалуйста…_

***

Это было унизительно. Никто не знал, как с ней обращаться — поэтому они вели себя так, будто Эш представляла из себя нечто среднее между военной преступницей и беженкой.

Ей подстригли волосы. Они были слишком отвратительными, слипшимися от крови и грязи. Эш не помнила, чтобы когда-нибудь ходила с короткими волосами, и от этого чувствовала себя голой. Одежда, которую ей выдали, была странной — незнакомые яркие расцветки и узоры. Ей больше нравилась старая — форменная, удобная… О таких вещах она раньше не задумывалась. Ее комнату всегда охраняли, чаще всего двое, хотя в этом не было необходимости. Ей некуда было идти. Если бы она попробовала сбежать, ее бы сразу поймали. Кораблем она управлять не умела, так что все равно не смогла бы покинуть эту планету.

Все, что ей оставалось — это ждать.

Справедливости ради, ее положение не стоило называть положением пленницы — ее хорошо кормили, предоставили удобное место для сна. Даже то и дело пытались что-нибудь дать, чтобы развлечь ее. Но Эш понятия не имела, что делать с игрушками, головидео было ей в новинку, она не находила в них смысла. Книги… книги, которые они давали, были странными. По большей части представляли собой выдумки, но были и другие, например, по истории — с их точки зрения, конечно. Эта «история» полнилась смехотворными неточностями — так что Эш провела один день, просто прокручивая книгу и выделяя каждую обнаруженную республиканскую ложь, каждую. Учитель найдет это забавным, когда наконец вернется за ней.

***

База раскинулась над большим озером — множество маленьких домов на сваях соединялось длинными деревянными мостиками над водой. Чудовищно непрактично, с точки зрения Эш, но ей нравилось бродить по ним, бросая камушки в воду или наблюдая за рыбами. Теперь ее отпускали гулять одну, наверное, верили, что сейчас она никого не убьет. Эш еще не решила, глупо они поступили или нет.

День выдался прохладный, она жалела, что не надела одну из глупых уродливых курток, которые ей дали, и тут услышала чьи-то приближающиеся шаги. Они остановились прямо за ее спиной.

— Я ваша пленница?

— Ты моя внучка, — ответила Лея, присоединяясь к ней у деревянных перил. — Из всей семьи ты единственная, кто у меня остался, кроме брата… и тот, как мне кажется порой, еще дальше от меня, чем ты.

Некоторое время они молча стояли, глядя на озеро. Эш не нравилось находиться близко к Лее — не нравилось признавать, что присутствие генерала Сопротивления по неизвестной причине ее успокаивало.

— Каким был мой Учитель в детстве? — поинтересовалась Эш, первой нарушив тишину, и бросила камень в воду, следом призвав его в ладонь для нового броска. — Когда он был в моем возрасте?

— Грустным, — голос Леи был напряженным, полным сожаления. — То очень тихим, то вспыльчивым. К двенадцати годам он уже учился у Люка… моего брата… так что мы виделись редко. Оглядываясь назад, тяжело это принять, потому что осознаешь, как много очевидного — того, что должна была сделать, — я не сделала. — Она посмотрела на Эш, которая не сводила глаз с озера. Лея протянула руку, убирая черные волосы с глаз девочки, и Эш не вздрогнула от этого прикосновения. — Каким он был, когда растил тебя?

— Суровым, — откликнулась Эш. — И грустным тоже, как мне кажется, но тогда я этого не замечала. Но он заботился обо мне. Прилагал все усилия, чтобы у меня все получалось хорошо… Не давал мне распускаться и ошибаться… Не скупился на похвалу, когда у меня получалось правильно. Всегда — он всегда говорил мне это, и мне было очень приятно. — Она с силой запустила камень, и тот запрыгал по воде, но на этот раз Эш позволила ему утонуть и остаться под водой. — Мне хотелось, чтобы он гордился мной.

Она ожидала услышать в ответ какое-нибудь избитое утешение, но женщина, бывшая ее бабушкой, удивила ее, не сказав ничего. Эш оценила это — она сама предпочитала молчание пустой болтовне. Они продолжили просто стоять рядом и молчать в быстро наступающих сумерках. Эш старалась не обращать внимания на притягательное тепло и расположение, исходившие от Леи.

— Ты ее не знала, и хотя тебе пришлось воспитываться у него, ты очень похожа на свою мать. — Эш не выдержала и посмотрела на Лею. Не хотелось показывать, как страстно она мечтала узнать о матери, поэтому Эш быстро отвернулась, навострив уши. — Рей была сильной. Стойкой. Она, как и ты, росла, по большей части, одна.

— Я была не одна, — возразила Эш. Голова кружилась от множества вопросов, которые она никогда не смела задать Учителю. Но могла ли она доверить их Лее? Не сейчас, конечно, пока еще слишком рано, но Эш чувствовала, что не сумеет вечно сдерживать любопытство. Даже если ответы будут покрыты паутиной сопротивленческой лжи, она выудит крупицы правды. Ухватится за что-то настоящее, с чего можно начать.

 _Рей_. Ее звали Рей.


End file.
